Battle of the worlds
by xXotakugirlXx
Summary: It's in the near future and the human population has resort to reality game shows where people who represent their country kill each other. Alfred was never really a fan of the battles nor he ever wanted to be a part of it. He was a normal bartender however, in his 4th call out he is chosen to represent the United States. Will he survive? Will he die? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fanfiction where I'll be doing something with so many characters, and even involving Himapapa and Hiroshi and junk. There will also be an OC character throughout this fanfiction too. It probably seems like a crossover of hunger games, possibly dead or alive and possibly mortal kombat, though it's not intentionally a crossover. I just happen to have it sound like that. Anyway I hope you enjoy, I'll try updating about once a week though I get writers block easily so try and bare with me. Anyway yeah, hope you enjoy.

- xXotakugirlXx

* * *

_"Hello citizens of America, it is once again time to hold the annual battle of the worlds for 2020. Each year a citizen between the ages of 16 and 40 of each country is chosen to represent their country, thus having their name as the country. As most of you may know, in battle of the worlds, the representatives of each country battle one on one until the final two in the leaderboards stands. From there the winner is decided as one falls to their fate. The guidelines and the rest of the information will be told to the citizen chosen at the headquarters in Koriyama, Japan" the announcer, Himaruya Hidekaz announced. I slouched a bit; I mean I've lined up for these battles for about 3 years now, including here now. _

_"Hurry up and shut up dude…I wanna go back and finish cleaning up my bar" I mumbled to myself. _

_"Now I shall select who will be called to participate in this year's battle." He opened up his laptop. A projection of every citizen between 16 and 40 came up on screen. They were quickly flickering through it all. Eventually Himaruya pressed the enter button and it stopped on someone. _

_"Name Johan Smith, gender male, age 26, race Caucasian, colour hair brown, eye colour green, occupation bank manager. Well Johan, it seems you have been selected to represent America this year. Come on up so everyone can see you." I looked to my side seeing a man sweat and shake in fear. Is this man Johan?_

_"Hey dude, did they just call you up?" I asked. The man nodded. "Shame"_

_"Johan, come on up on stage." Eventually the man walked up on stage and revealed himself to the citizens of America; this man here will be representing us for this year. _

_"Alfred…Alfred…ALFRED!" someone yelled. _

I opened my eyes holding a broom in my hand.

"Alfred snap out of your day dreaming! You still have another hour on shift" the bartender said.

"Yeah yeah…I was just having a short flashback" I said, sweeping the floors.

"Oh really? Care to fill me in"

"It was just about the call out for the battles last year. I mean I have to go to the call outs every year until I'm 40 or get called out and win or eliminated. But I mean you know that guy who represented America last year"

"Yeah?"

"The dude killed himself on screen live. If I get called out I don't really want to die but I don't want to kill others, that's not what hero's do"

"Alfred dude I think you're over thinking about all of this. I mean you don't want to freak out about it when the call outs are tomorrow. Besides wouldn't it be an honour to represent your country in the battles? I think it would be"

"Yeah but I don't want to die. Sure representing America would be an honour but only if you're a 1000000% sure you won't die and will win, but that's impossible. I mean no one ever knows whether or not they'll win or lose"

"I guess. But like I said dude, don't stress over it now. If you don't get chosen tomorrow you can have a night off, how does that sound?"

"Good to me I guess." I went back to sweeping the floors until my shift was done. When can I go back to tending the bars, I enjoyed that. Eventually my shift was finished. I cleaned up the last bit of the bar, bid my goodbyes to the bartender and left the bar.

I was walking through the empty streets. I mean its 11pm so I do expect the streets to be empty, but I have a weird feeling as if someone was watching me. I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around seeing nothing there.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I shouted. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. I clenched my fists, ready to punch whatever was stalking me. I felt someone's hands grab the back of my shoulders.

"Boo!" the person said. I quickly turned finding out it's my younger sister Emily. I sighed as she laughed.

"Emily don't do that. You could've gotten hurt" I said.

"But I scared ya good right?"

"Yes you did." She smiled a bit. "Hang on, how you knew I didn't ride here?"  
"I saw your motorcycle parked inside your apartment's car park so I knew you walked. I know your walking route you know"  
"Makes sense. Does mom know you're out?" she paused for a moment. "Emily…she knows right?"  
"N-No she doesn't…But I just wanted to see you before the call outs tomorrow. I mean you don't live at home anymore so I don't see you as much anymore." Emily gave me a tight hug. "Promise me you won't get called out right?" I smiled a bit and hugged her back.

"I promise Emily. Besides heroes don't hurt innocents on a reality game show in front of billions. In fact, hero's never hurt innocent people ever"  
"Yeah I know. But still, I mean mom says it'll be great if you represent America but I don't want you to die or hurt others! Mom keeps reminding me there is a 1 in nearly a few million chances you will get called but that doesn't help much, what if your that one?" she started crying a little bit.

"Emily, don't worry okay. I promised I won't get called so I shouldn't get called now. Heroes don't break promises!" I grinned. She stopped hugging and wiped away her tears.

"If you break your promise I'll make sure I'll get called out in 2 years when I'm 16!"

"Okay then. That can be my punishment. Should we head home now?" Emily nodded. We both held hands and I walked her home. We arrived to my old home. Emily opened the gates and ran inside. Just as she walked in she gave me a big wave. I waved back and smiled softly. She then walked in. I then walked to my apartment which isn't too far from here.

I arrived at my apartment and sat on my couch.

"Television on" I said. The TV then turned on showing the news. They were talking about the upcoming battles for this year.

"So Himaruya you say there are going to be changes? What sort of changes?" the news reporter said, interviewing Himaruya.

"The changes shall be a secret. We don't want the representatives for this year to know and we want to keep it a surprise for the audience" Himaruya replied.

"Some of the audience and critics are wondering if the setting and stages have changed"

"Um none have changed though we have added a few new ones; however that will be a secret too. I'll give you a hint for one of the new stages, there is 0 gravity"

"0 gravity? You mean that stage is set in outer space?"  
"You will all find out when the time comes."

"Television off" I said. I didn't really want to listen to much more about it. The TV turned off as I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflexion. "What if I do get chosen tomorrow? Pft why am I even worrying over it, I never did before. What's having me stress about it now?" I asked myself. I shook my head and smiled. "Stop over thinking this, nothing will happen at 12pm tomorrow. I'll just stand there for half an hour and then go back to my apartment with a night off." I walked to my bedroom and lay in bed. I think for once I was actually a little nervous and scared for the call out tomorrow. I didn't fall asleep until around 1am or something.

* * *

_I was somehow on a helicopter. I don't know why, I just was. Some a man was standing next to me. _

_"Alright Alfred all you have to do is jump off in exactly 120 seconds" the man said. Why was I going to jump from a helicopter?! I would die. I wanted to say that but instead I just nodded._

_"Okay. Are you sure I won't die?" I said._

_"100% positive. It's your dramatic entrance. One of the best ways to raise your fanbase is to make an entrance and phrase which will be awesome and unforgettable, but matches your style too. I thought jumping out of helicopters is your thing"_

_"Oh…okay then." We were quiet for a moment._

_"Okay its time!" he pushed me out of the helicopter. I was scared, like legit shit scared. But in order to be remembered by everyone I'll need to have a massive fanbase, I need to do something epic. I pulled on a big smile._

_"YAHOO!" I yelled. I was definitely not enjoying this. I did a few flips in the air and landed on the ground like some sort of spy. I stood up and raised my arm to the air. "The hero has entered the arena!" I yelled in glee. There was no one in front of me. I stood there in a fighting stance, waiting for my opponent to show himself. Someone then jumped from the cliff not too far with a giant white flag. He was spinning it in the air and smashed the pole into the ground, landing in a crouch stance. He stood up and smiled._

_"Pastaa~!" he yelled. Someone walked from behind him with crossed arms._

_"Honestly fratello? That's your entrance phrase? Your fanbase won't rise if you do that" The other man said. He grabbed a tomato from his pocket and held it in his hand. They went into their fighting stance._

_"Battle starts in…3…2…1…" the second host Hiroshi Watanabe said. "Go!" we both ran to each other. I was about to throw a punch at the dude with the curl on his right side until I saw my roof in my apartment._

* * *

I stood up and stared at the wall in front of me, panting.

"What the hell kind of dream was that?!" I yelled. I placed my hand to my forehead. That was not a normal dream, it felt too real. Maybe it was those sort of dreams that predict the future, haha I'm not a prophet though, I don't have awesome powers to predict the future. But that dream was definitely not normal. I lay back down and thought about the dream over and over, trying to figure out what it was. I eventually fell back asleep.

I woke up at 8am from my alarm clock. I rolled over and pressed snooze.

"Another 5 minutes alarm clock…" I said slowly going back to sleep. It went off again 5 minutes later. I pressed snooze and slept in again. I did this until it was 8:45am. "Okay Alfred you need to get up…" I rolled out of my bed and landed face first onto the floor. "Ouch…my head." I rubbed my head a bit as I stood up. I grabbed my glasses and wore them. "Call outs today" I mumbled to myself. I walked to the kitchen and made myself some food to eat. I thought maybe I should go see my mom and Emily again before going to the call outs. I got changed, hopped onto my motorcycle and drove off to moms home.

I parked my bike outside her house and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath. I haven't seen mom in quite a few weeks so knowing her, she'll get very clinging. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing mom from behind it.

"Alfred? I-Is that you?" she asked. I smiled softly and nodded. She grinned. "Oh don't wait outside! Come in, come in!"

"Haha thanks mom" I replied. I stepped inside as she closed the door behind me. She pinched my cheeks.

"Oh my little son has grown up so fast!"

"Mom it's only been several weeks since I left"

"But you seem to be growing a bit of stubble Alfie"

"Well I've been slacking off with shaving lately. Can I get something to drink?"

"Oh yes! I'll make some coffee for you!" She walked to the kitchen and prepared me some coffee. I sat on the stools by the counter.

"So where's Emily?"

"She's in her room sleeping. Why did you drop by so early?" She placed my cup of coffee in front of me.

"Well as you may know, today is the call outs and" I paused for a moment.

"And? Are you worried you're going to get called out? I'm sure you won't, though it would be nice. It's not that bad, trust me it's coming from someone who won it Alfie"

"Y-Yeah I know you were in it and won blah blah blah but…I find it a bit scary." _Why does it feel like I've done this before? Déjà vu?_

"So don't worry. I would support you all the way in the battles if you get called. If you don't, we can have some coffee together"

"Yeah okay!" I grinned. She smiled softly back.

"You still act like a child sometimes"

"Meh, acting mature is stupid"  
"It's best to be mature in the battles however"

"I don't need to worry though. I won't get called out, hopefully"

"It's not that bad Alfie." I finished my coffee and stood up.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to see Emily." I walked to Emily's room and knocked on the door.

"Mom I'm still sleepy" she yelled. I laughed a bit.

"Yeah that sounds really convincing Emily"

"Oh Alfred! Yeah come in!" she yelled. I opened the door and walked in. She gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back.

"Why were you pretending you're asleep?"

"Mom will have me do chores…But I'm having fun playing games." I looked over to see what she was playing. It was some sort of racing game. I turned to Emily and smiled. "What?"

"You want a match on call of duty? Like we used to"

"Yeah! I've been getting better so I'll so beat your ass this time!" We both sat down and set up the game.

"I don't know, no one can defeat the hero"

"No one can defeat the heroine either so I guess we're both in a challenge." I smirked. We're both really competitive players and often the time, one of us ends in tears at the end of a match.

The match ended with me winning, 30 to 21.

"Alfred you camped the majority of the match!"

"Emily I'm not a camper. If anyone was camping it was you"

"W-Well…you hacked!"

"I don't hack either Emily." She stared at me frustrated.

"Rematch!"

"Alright then." After about 10 'rematches' she finally won against me, though I was just being easy on her.

"Haha I beat you!"

"Yeah yeah you did." She grinned happily. I smiled a bit back. We used to play like this a lot before I moved out. I checked the time, seeing it was 11am. "Oh shit I'm going to be late for the call outs!" I yelled. Emily frowned.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah unfortunately, I don't want to get in trouble." She teared up a bit.

"I'll be watching it on T.V. make sure you come back home. We can have dinner together" I gave her a hug.

"I promise I will." I smiled. She tightly hugged me back. I heard laughter coming from the doorway.

"Naw you both look so adorable right now. Though Alfie it is time for you to head to the call outs" Mom said. I stopped hugging Emily and sighed.

"Alright then" I walked to the doorway.

"Make sure you keep your promise Alfred!" Emily yelled. I turned to her and grinned.

"Don't worry I will!" I said. She smiled.

"C'mon Alfred you'll be late!" Mom said.

"Alright jeez don't rush me" I walked to the front door.

"Wait Alfred" Mom said. I turned to her. She gave me a tight hug. "If you get called out, please, be careful. I don't want to lose my only son" I placed my arms around her and hugged her tightly back.

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care" We hugged for a few minutes and eventually let each go.

"Bye Alfred. I love you!"

"Love you too mom" I walked to motorcycle, placed my helmet on and rode off to Chicago, where they're holding the call outs this year. Why can't they just stay at one city?

After about an hour drive I arrived at the city. There was a giant crowd near a big stage with a giant projector set up.

"I guess that's where I'll be lining up" I said to myself. I parked my bike across the road from the crowd and walked to the staff of the battles. Before lining up we have to submit our name down, so they know you arrived.

"Okay name, age and residence?" the lady said.

"Alfred F Jones. 19, Kankakee" I replied. She opened up a big book and searched for me. Eventually she found me and highlighted my name.

"Okay you can line up now. Next to number 3,678" she gave me a ticket saying 'number 3,679'. I nodded and searched for the person. Eventually I found the 3000-4000 line and searched for 600-700.

"Um number 3,678, who is number 3,678" I called out. Someone waved their arm at me. I assumed that was the person I'm looking for. I went up to her. "Are you number 3,678?"  
"Yep. I assume your 679?" I nodded. She gave me a bit of space to stand.

"Thankyou" she smiled.

"No problem!" we both stood there quietly waiting for the call outs to begin. After about 10 minutes the 2nd host, Hiroshi Watanabe stood at the stage and told everyone to be quiet. He introduced Himaruya to everyone. Everyone clapped and cheered, except me. Himaruya did his usual introduction to the battles and set up to the projection to choose the representative. It was flickering through everyone. I just looked at my feet though, for once I was scared and nervous, but I'm unsure why. Eventually I heard the flickering stop though I wasn't bothered to look up. Then Himaruya called out the name.

"Alfred F Jones" he said. My eyes widened. I suddenly felt faint and sick in the stomach.

"Haha…there must be plenty of Alfred F Jones out there"

"Gender male"

"There may be a lot who are male as well"

"Age 19"

"They may be age 19 too"

"Race Caucasian"

"They may be Caucasian as well"

"Colour hair blonde"

"T-they may be blonde too" No this is terrible, it can't be me. It's impossible; I made a promise to Emily.

"Eye colour blue, occupation bartender" The description perfectly matches me…no no maybe it's another Alfred that happens to be exactly like me. "Alfred, c'mon up so everyone can see you" he said.

"Nah nah, it's another Alfred…another Alfred…another Alfred" I repeated to myself.

"Alfred…don't be shy"

"Haha this Alfred must be scared"

"Number 3,679…I've called you up so c'mon. I don't want to have security drag you up" I looked at my ticket, number 3,679…that's me. I looked up seeing my profile display image on the projection. The girl next to me turned to me.

"Wow you look pale…did they just call you up?" I nodded slowly. "…Shame"

"Alfred c'mon I'll give you 10 seconds to show yourself before I get security to drag you up." I had no choice I had to go up there. I took a deep breath and slowly walked outside of my line and walked to the middle of the pathway to the stage. "There you are Alfred, now c'mon up on stage" I nodded slowly. The camera droids were circling around me as I took small steps to the stage. I walked up the steps and stood next to Hiroshi. Himaruya walked up to me with the microphone. "So Alfred, you were chosen to represent America. How do you feel?" he placed the mic under me. I breathed slowly and deeply. "Alfred? What are your thoughts?"

"O-Oh…yeah…um…" the camera droid hovered in front of my face. "Um…I-I guess I firstly f-feel…U-Umm…shit scared I guess…but I-I guess it's an honour" Himaruya laughed a bit.

"Shit scared? I guess you can put it like that. How do you think your family feeling about it?"

"Well…I guess my mom is busy being proud of me…and my sister…well, I guess she's just hugging mom and crying"

"Well, go make your mom proud and prove to your sister you will win" he pat my shoulder. "Make the United States proud….America" he grinned. I smiled softly. Everyone in front of me cheered for me. Hiroshi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Follow me America, I'll take you backstage" I nodded. We both walked off backstage as everyone cheered behind me. America huh? I'll no longer be addressed as Alfred F Jones…I'll be known as _America_. It's weird, knowing this. What lies ahead of me? Ha I guess mom will be saying something like 'Make me proud son' or something. Emily must be crying…Sorry Emily, I broke my promise. To be honest, I have never been this scared in my life.

End of chapter I.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood backstage with Hiroshi. The cheers were still echoing in the back of my head, though I think they were still cheering for me outside.  
"America, we'll be heading off the Japan now" Hiroshi said. I looked in front of me seeing a helicopter. I entered the helicopter. Hiroshi closed the door behind me. I sat down, seeing a man ahead of me.  
"Who are you?" I asked the man.  
"You'll find out once we get to Japan" he replied.  
"Okay…" no one spoke a word afterwards. The helicopter started and a few seconds later we were off the ground. After a few minutes we were flying in the sky over my country. I looked out of the window looking below. Everything looked so small. I don't think I would see this sight ever again so may as well treasure it now. I grinned while looking at this sight. Seriously it's probably an once-in-a-lifetime sight. I looked at the other dude on the helicopter and pointed at the window. He nodded and smiled softly. My eyes were then glued to the sight again.  
Hours passed and eventually we were at Koriyama, Japan. Home of the battles. The helicopter landed and soon, someone opened the door for me.  
"This way America" the man said. I hopped out of the helicopter and followed the man who appears to look like a security guard. I looked around, realising I'm on a roof of a giant skyscraper.  
"Wow hey security dude, how high is this?" I asked.  
"Umm…about…3,000 feet tall, though I could be wrong. Anyway quickly now"  
"Wow…3,000 feet tall…" I walked towards the edge and looked down, it was legit the tallest building in Japan.  
"America c'mon, you can't be late" I turned around.  
"Huh? Late for what?"  
"Lots of things" he grabbed the collar of my jacket and dragged me. "Now hurry up"  
"Alright! Jeez" I walked ahead. Eventually he took the lead again and took me to a hall where all the other representatives were. There were about 200 people I assume. Everyone was just standing around, quite clueless about everything though some were getting acquainted. Isn't that silly? Getting acquainted to someone you're most likely going to kill. I slowly walked towards the crowd when a certain someone from the sides caught my eye. He was quite far from the crowd. But, I think I've seen this man before. "No, it couldn't be" I told myself. I can't be, why, why him? Out of all the people in his country, why did he get called? I didn't know whether to fall onto my knees and cry or run up to him and give him the biggest hug ever. I mean I haven't seen him since I was 10. "M-Matthew!" I called. He looked around, clearly he heard me shout his name. No…it's him, it's Matthew, my half brother. Eventually he saw me. We both just stood there, I think he was reacting the same way I am right now.  
"A-Alfred…?" He said softly. We both stood, opposite sides of the hall, just staring at each other. We didn't know how to react; we haven't seen each other in 9 years. We had to meet again knowing one of us isn't going to make it out of the battles. We both started running to each other. We both wrapped out arms around each other. I gave him the tightest hug ever.  
"W-Why are you here Matthew?!" I said.  
"I-I was called t-to represent Canada…" we both stopped hugging each other. I placed my hands on his shoulders.  
"Out of everyone in Canada you were chosen. Why you?!" I hugged him again. "I don't want you to die!"  
"Who says I-I'm dying? Who knows you may end up dying…I-I mean I don't w-want you to die but I mean, everyone here has an equal chance of dying" I felt tears forming. Shit Alfred don't cry, don't cry…I took a deep breath.  
"I don't want anyone dy-" my voice cracked a bit. "Dying" shit it's obvious I'm about to cry.  
"A-Alfred…you sound like you're about to cry…"  
"Ahahaha why would I cry?! A-Anyway you should go home!"  
"Alfred, I'm here for the same reason you are. I can't go home, I represent Canada"  
"But why you?!"  
"I should say the same for you! Out of everyone in the United States why you?! I-I don't want to see my older bro get hurt"  
"I don't want to see my younger bro get hurt Mattie." Himaruya and Hiroshi arrived on stage and walked to the centre. "Mattie I re-" Matthew placed his hand over my mouth.  
"Shhh Alfred they're about to talk"  
"Immmdommmmn'tmmmmwanmmmmntommmmmbeqummmm iet"  
"Hello fellow representatives for 2021's battle of the worlds. This year we have made a few special changes for both our representatives and environment" Hiroshi said. He passed the mic to Himaruya.  
"These changes affect the battles greatly, giving it a twist and surprise that the audience has never seen. They involve changing our representatives genetically and different settings in the stages. We also have companions for each of you, giving you, as a nation, a better portrayal as the nation you are. The companions are the animals your country is known for. Now we will discuss about other things. Most of you probably know about the 'fanbase' system. But for the people who don't, the 'fanbase' system is basically your fans. Throughout the battles you're going to have more and more fans, which will be your fanbase. The fanbase help upgrade your weapons and the genetic changes. In order to raise your fanbase however, you have to do your best at attracting them, such as doing certain taunts, moves, entrances, phrases etcetera." He handed the mic back to Hiroshi.  
"You all should know the prize for winning the battle of the worlds. But in case you don't, the prize is, of course, money, 1 million dollars to be exact. However if your at the top of the leaderboards, which occurs when you have the biggest fanbase, that money triples to 3 million. In order to reach the top of the leaderboards you need to either, be last man standing or have the biggest fanbase. However, if you have the biggest fanbase and you die then that spot will be taken by the next biggest." Himaruya gets the mic again.  
"Now it's time for you to get yourself genetically upgraded to something to audience has never seen. Boys go to the left and girls go to the right. After these upgrades you will go to the training headquarters and meet your assistant throughout the battles. Now, off you go everyone" Himaruya and Hiroshi left the stage. Matthew placed his hands down and walks ahead.  
"C'mon Alfred, we better go" he said softly. I nodded.  
"Okay" I replied. We both walked ahead to the male line up. We were both quiet. There are plenty of things I wanted to ask Mattie like how's Canada going? How's his dad? But in a situation where one of us will die for sure, the words just won't come out. We then heard some bickering coming from the two men in front of us.  
"Non eyebrows I'm sure I was here first!" the man on the left said.  
"You bloody French always cut through line! You're nearly as bad as the Italians! I'm very sure I was here first, frog" the man on the right said. I assume the dude on the left is French and the dude on the right is English.  
"Well at least I'm not an English punk who has imaginary friends!"  
"Excuse me! I'm very sure I'm a first class refined gentleman! Only the 4th England was a punk and the 6th England was the one bloody hallucinating. Go research on your English battles before trying to insult me you bloody big chin frog!" It appears in most of the battles the France and the England always bickered and argued. I think it was the only the 8th battles where they got along well. It was getting annoying hearing them argue. I decided to step in and end this argument. I pushed the French dude ahead of the English guy.  
"There! Yo English dude it doesn't matter if he's just one ahead of you" I said.  
"Well for me it does. I don't want to accept the fact that a French twat was going to be ahead of me"  
"Hey dude, as long as he isn't ahead of you in the leaderboards should this matter?" he paused for a moment.  
"I guess. It's a bit weird hearing something descent coming from an idiotic American" he turned he back towards me and waited patiently in line.  
"Hey I'm not an idiotic American! I'm the hero!"  
"That sounds pretty idiotic and immature to me" Matthew placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry about him. You're a great hero bro" he said smiling softly.  
"Hm true, he's probably just jealous of my heroic awesomeness" I replied, grinning. The rest of the line up was quiet with the occasional mumbling coming from the Brit and kicking made by both the Frenchy and Brit. Eventually I was next to enter the room where we're supposedly getting 'genetically' upgraded. I wonder what he meant by that? I mean isn't that risky? I don't want to be a mutant! A lady walked outside the room and stood in front of me.  
"I assume you're next" she said. I nodded. "Okay follow me" I looked at Matthew.  
"Alfred don't be scared" Matthew said.  
"Sir, c'mon follow me" I slowly followed her into the room. The room look like a science lab or something, with one really comfortable looking recliner chair. "Sit down sir, we want to make this as quickly as we can" I nodded slowly. I sat down on the recliner chair. "Now lay back and take your arm out" I preceded so. She got out a huge needle. I quickly took my arm away.  
"You are NOT putting that thing in me!" I yelled.  
"Don't worry it'll only sting for a second"  
"What will it do to me?! That thing is going to genetically fuck me up!"  
"Sir, it will genetically upgrade you, giving you certain abilities and powers no other being outside the battles have"  
"But you probably haven't tested it! It might make me totally unheroic and turn me into a villain!" she grabbed my arm and stuck the needle inside my arm. The weird blue liquid inside the needle was now entering my blood stream. "Ouch! That hurt!" she took the needle out. I looked at my arm; my veins were glowing bright red. "What the hell?!"  
"Don't freak out, that'll only last for a few seconds" the glowing died down a bit though my veins were still red. "Okay now you can leave" she pointed to the exit door. I stood up and left the room. I stood outside and waited for Matthew. Not too long afterwards Matthew walked out and greeted me with a hug, crying a little bit.  
"It hurt Alfred" Matthew mumbled. I patted his back.  
"You don't like needles?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"I hate needles…It was really scary though" he stopped hugging me and stared at his arm. "When she took the needle out my veins just…disappeared. I still can't see them"  
"Really?" I stared at my arm. "Mine started glowing red. They're not really glowing anymore but they're still pretty red"  
"What did they do to us?"  
"Apparently they genetically upgraded us and apparently gave us abilities. What for though?"  
"To use against our opponent?" I looked at Matthew.  
"Maybe…I don't want to fight anyone though. I'm sure none of these people want to fight"  
"I don't know, some people here seems pumped about it bro" we both looked around. We saw a few people jumping around, excited and stuff about it.  
"Hm…well those guys are pretty fucked up then"  
"I guess…" After everyone was done getting their injections we were taken to the training headquarters. Hiroshi and about 200 other people were lined up in front of us.  
"I will now assemble you to your assistants. The assistants help you get your image out there, thus help raise your fanbase, they also help you train. Treat them as your personal guide to help you make it through the battles. However, they aren't robots. They have emotions and wills. If you don't treat them fairly they will happily leave you or backstab you" Hiroshi said. We all nodded.  
"Assistants sound scary" I whispered to Mattie. He nodded.  
"Now I will assemble you to your assistants" Hiroshi said. He began calling people out and greeting them to their assistants. "Canada…your assistant is Eric Vale" Matthew turned to me.  
"Go up Mattie" I said, smiling.  
"O-Okay…" he walked up to Hiroshi. Hiroshi pointed out Matthew's assistant. Matthew, being somewhat lost, looked around a bit. Hiroshi held Matthew by his shoulders and carried him to Eric. He stood back at the centre and continued calling us out. Eventually he came around to me.  
"United States of America…your assistant is Konishi Katsuyuki" I nodded. I walked up to Hiroshi. He pointed out my assistant, who was standing at the far left side of the room. I nodded and walked up to him, I then realised something.  
"Hey it's you from the helicopter ride!" I said. He laughed a bit.  
"Yep. I told you you'll find out who I am later"  
"Cool, so you're my assistant dude?" he nodded. "Awesome, hey were you last year's America's assistant?"  
"Yes. I'm the American assistant. I assistant all the America's. Last year was a bit saddening for me though. Though you must've been sadder about it"  
"Not really. I actually don't pay attention to the battles at all. I sort of hate it"  
"Oh, so you're just unlucky being here?"  
"Yeah…but my bro is here too…so I guess it's not all that bad"  
"Oh who's your brother?"  
"Matt-…Umm Canada"  
"Oh that's Eric's guy. I'm friends with Eric so you'll see your brother often"  
"Wait assistants can befriend each other?"  
"Yeah…c'mon we all get lonely here"  
"I thought you just hang out with your representative"  
"Most of the time yes but while your training we may talk to the other assistants. Anyway we're getting off topic a bit. Can you quickly take your right hand out please?"  
"Why?"  
"They injected the needle in your right arm right?" I nodded. "Well show me your right hand. We need to check what ability you have"  
"Umm okay…" I slowly took my hand out. He took out a scanner and scanned my hand.  
"Hmmm seems you got the gene superhuman strength"  
'Y-You mean strength like Superman?!"  
"I guess yeah...do you like superheroes?"  
"You kidding me? I LOVE them! Captain America is my favourite but Superman and Batman and Ironman are so awesome too! All the heroes are awesome!" he laughed a bit.  
"I guess the image I could try and give you is the 'hero' image. What do you think about that?"  
"I'll LOVE that! I always wanted to be a hero!" some other representatives and assistants were staring at me.  
"America calm down. Do you want to continue discussing this in your headquarters?"  
"My headquarters?"  
"Your dormitory? Your room? The place you stay? It's across the road from here"  
"Ummm…okay" We both entered an elevator and headed to the first floor.  
"That building right in front of us is the representative's headquarters" I looked up at the tall skyscraper. It was nearly as tall as the battles headquarters.  
"Which floor is mine?"  
"Ummm…floor 185"  
"Floor 185?! That's high! How many floors are there?!"  
"193…it's a really nice view on 185 though"  
"Why do they need that many floors though?!"  
"Because that's how many representatives there are"  
"Wow…that's a lot"  
"Anyway let's go to your floor" we entered the building and used an elevator.  
"So...what does my floor look like? A hotel room?"  
"No...It's almost as if someone took a house and placed it on this building. It has basically everything a house would have. Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, balcony, study room, games room, toilet room, laundry room and a guestroom for the assistant"  
"Wow…does it look fancy?"  
"I guess yeah?" we arrived at my floor. We opened the door and walked inside. I ran around. It was so big and fancy and awesome! The T.V took up most of the wall and the bath is almost like a spa!  
"This place is awesome!" I yelled.  
"Yes America…do you want to sit at the balcony and discuss about your image and training?" I nodded. We both sat by the balcony.  
"Okay so…I know my theme is being a hero, which is totally awesome but how do I even raise my fanbase?"  
"Well…there are a few ways. Have a catchphrase, a unique pose, special technique move, unique style, and a certain entrance. Those are some. I can think of an entrance for you, and style however techniques, catchphrases and pose will be something you need to cover.  
"Can I yell the hero has arrived!?"  
"Something like that yeah. But maybe something involving the battles"  
"The hero has entered the arena!"  
"I guess that could work. We can discuss more about your image tomorrow. You have training for a whole week. The battles don't officially start until next Tuesday since next Monday is when you reveal you all to the world"  
"Okay. What's training about?"  
"Get you used to your abilities and possibly hold weapons, if you want any. If you choose to have weapons then you practice how to use them too"  
"Oh okay. What types of weapons are there to choose? Any guns?"  
"No guns…mainly swords and knives. Weapons are optional though but you would be highly disadvantaged without one"  
"I'll decide tomorrow, when we view them and choose"  
"Alright then. It seems to be pretty dark. You'll be waking up pretty early, you want to sleep now?"  
"Um sure" we both stood up and headed to our bedrooms. "Goodnight…Um I forgot your name already"  
"You can just call me Koni if you want. Though my full name is Konishi Katsuyuki"  
"I'll call you Katsu, that's alright?"  
"Yeah…Oyasumi nasai America"  
"Night to you too dude!" I entered my room, got changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. I placed my glasses by the alarm clock and set the alarm. "Hmmm I guess it's not bad here…" I mumbled. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. My first night here, it's alright. I mean this bed is the most comfortable thing I have ever laid on. Although it's bad that Mattie is here. It's a horrible and painful feeling knowing that one of us is going to die. I wonder what will happen next. I guess I'll have to stand by and wait for what occurs next.  
End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

I was lying in bed sleeping, dreaming of happy times with my family. However the noises coming from the outside world happen to be disturbing my happy dream. I started shaking uncontrollably in my dream a bit.

"Alfred wake up" I heard a familiar voice tell me in my head. I looked around a bit, trying to find the person telling me to wake up.

"Alfie you alright?" My mom asked. I nodded. Suddenly I heard my alarm clock going off. I opened my eyes realising that I was only dreaming. I saw my alarm clock right in front of my face, telling me the time is 3am.

"Alfred wake up. We need to get to the training Headquarters early" Konishi said.

"Give me…an hour" I replied. I pressed snooze and rolled over, falling back to sleep almost instantly. Konishi sighed and grabbed my ankles. I was too tired to care what he was doing, though I should of. He dragged me off my bed, having me land face first onto the floor. "Argh fuck! That was totally unnecessary dude!" I yelled, rubbing my nose.

"Gomen America, but you need to get up" he picked me up by the shirt and had me stand to my feet.

"Whatever dude" I picked up my glasses and wore them.

"Now get ready. I'll be making breakfast for you. Be quick"

"Okay." He left my room. "3am…so early! I thought I set my alarm clock to 7am!" I opened the cupboard, seeing what clothes they have here. I took out a white shirt and blue jeans and changed into them. "I guess this is alright to wear. Now where did I put my bomber jacket?" I searched around my room, trying to find my special bomber jacket. I opened to the door. "Katsu where's my bomber jacket?!"

"It's out in the lounge room why?"

"I want to wear it!" I ran out to the lounge room and put my jacket on. I then walked to the kitchen. "So dude what's for breakfast?"

"Miso soup since the whole cupboard was full of it along with rice as a side dish"

"Uhhh…can't we just get McDonalds down the road or something?"

"Iie. You can have McDonalds after training"

"Fine…McDonalds is better though"

"From an American's point of view maybe but for me, no"

"Not all American's like McDonalds. My mom doesn't"

"Did she think of it as unhealthy?"

"Yeah! She tried to her best to keep me and my little sister Emily away from 'junk food'. But it's yummy though!"

"I assume she failed at keeping you and your little sister away?"

"Yeah. The both of us always snuck out and buy lots and lots of McDonalds and chocolate and ice cream!"

"Well at least you and your sister get along well" he set up the dining table, placing my miso soup and rice at the far left end of the table and his food next to it. We both sat down. "Itadakimatsu"

"Itadakiwhat?"

"Itadakimatsu. It's what we Japanese people say before eating"

"Oh…weird. Dude where I come from we either say grace or just start eating. My family usually just start eating"

"Oh okay. Isn't that a bit rude though?"

"Hm? No? Is it rude if I don't say it?"

"Yes, well, it's considered rude"

"Oh okay then I guess I'll say it. Ummm…what do I say?"

"Itadakimatsu"

"Okay...ita…dakamutsu?"

"No. Here repeat what I say. I"

"I…"

"Ta"

"Ta…"

"Da"

"Da…"

"Kimatsu"

"Kimatsu"

"I-ta-da-ki-matsu. Now say it all together"

"Okay! I…Ita…Itadakimatsu?"

"Good job America" I grinned. We both started eating quietly. After finishing our food we sat up, washed the dishes and left the room. He entered the elevator.

"Will we be the first there?"

"I doubt it. Most people get there around 1-2am"

"Why so early?"

"To get your weapon. The best ones always go away first"

"Ohhh…that makes sense" We both stood in the elevator quietly. Eventually the elevator stopped. The doors opened, revealing the Frenchy and his assistant entering the elevator.

"Yo dude" I said to the Frenchy. He winked at me.

"Bonjour belle" he replied.

"Uhhh…did you just call me handsome?"

"Oui. I don't know your real name so what else could I call you?"

"Ummm…America…or the hero. Or just call me Alfred, that's my name. Alfred F Jones" The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Oh…I see. I'm Francis Bonnefoy also known as France, the country of love~" he said, blowing a kiss to thin air.

"More like country of frogs" the Brit said, entering the elevator along with his assistant.

"Excuse me mon angelterre! My country is not known for frogs! It is known for love and romance~" he said, dazing out into space.

"Uh-huh…frogs…I heard you the first time" Francis just broke down in the middle of the elevator, though everyone seemed to have ignored it.

"Do you and Francis know each other in person?" I asked the Brit.

"Huh? No? But he's the representative for France so we're bound to hate each other"

"Who knows? Maybe you both would get along like the 8th representatives of France and England"

"Excuse me but I'm not dating a bloody big chin frog! Also what gives you the right to tell me who I should get along with? I don't even know you"

"Alfred F Jones. Also known as the United States of America. Also known as the hero. You know me now, so introduce yourself!"

"I don't have to!"

"If you don't then I'll throw away all of your tea"

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would. I'm America; didn't we do that on December the 16th, 1773?"

"Don't bloody bring that up you twat! Fine, I don't even know why you want to know my name. It's Arthur Kirkland"

"I like knowing the names of villains"

"I'm not a bloody villain" Francis got up quickly.

"I'm not a villain Amérique!" I grinned and laughed. The elevator went to the bottom of the floor and we walked out.

"Do you want an awesome job then?" The assistants were chatting away as we crossed the road.

"Awesome?" Francis said.

"Job?" Arthur added. I grinned.

"Yeah! It's really cool!"

"Umm alright. What is this 'awesome' job exactly?" Arthur and Francis waited for my reply.

"Being the hero, who is me, backup!" they both gave me a 'not amused' face.

"Non…I don't want to be a backup of some hero. I'm happy spreading my love to everyone" Francis said.

"I'm not going to work for a complete idiotic and stupid git" Arthur added.

"H-Hey I'm not idiotic or stupid!" the assistants and us three entered the elevator taking us to the training headquarters. The whole elevator ride was basically Arthur and Francis bickering along with me chatting away over my heroic awesomeness. At last we were on the training headquarters floor. Konishi and I went our separate ways with Francis, Arthur and their assistants. We were both standing around, seeing about an odd of 50 others here. I turned around seeing Matthew practicing fighting using a metal hockey stick. He turned and saw me.

"Alfred!" he smiled and ran to me. I smiled.

"Mattie~ how are you bro?"

"Oh not bad. I found out my ability. It's really awesome bro" I grinned.

"Can't be as badass as mine"

"You sure?" I nodded. "Well, close your eyes and count to 5"

"Okay!" I closed my eyes. "1…2…3…4…5…okay!" I opened my eyes seeing no one in front of me. "Huh? Mattie where did you go?" I heard his giggles coming from in front of me. "Hey dude c'mon" his giggles were then echoing behind me. It was getting creepy. "Dude, you're scaring me a bit now…" his giggles were then right next to me. I felt something hold my shoulder.

"…Boo" I heard him whisper in my ear. I jumped meters away from where I was standing. Eventually he was laughing pretty hard.

"Hey dude that was totally not funny! Don't scare the hero otherwise he won't save when a villain strikes you! Also where are you?"

"I'm in front of you" I couldn't see him though. I thought he was probably lying. I went to extend my arm out in front of me, only being stopped by some invisible force in front of me.

"Holy shit dude you are! Are you invisible or something?"

"Yeah…it's awesome hey bro?"

"Yeah. But mine is better"

"Oh yeah, prove it"

"Okay then. Though you have to be visible dude"

"Oh okay…Um I actually don't know how to"

"Really dude?"

"Y-Yeah…I forgot. Can you get my assistant for me?"

"Uh sure dude" I turned to his assistant. "What's his name?"

"Eric Vale"

"Okay…Eric dude!" Eric turned to me. "Come 'ere. My bro needs your help" He nodded and walked to me.

"What's his problem?" Eric asked.

"He forgot how to become visible" he sighed and laughed a bit.

"Just close your eyes and focus on being visible again, remember that" after a few seconds Mattie was visible again.

"T-Thanks Eric"

"That's alright Canada" he patted Mattie's shoulders and walked off to Mattie's station.

"Okay Alfred. Show me your 'awesome' ability"

"Okay with pleasure!" I grinned. He smiled a bit. I carried him with only one arm over my shoulders.

"W-Woah bro! B-Bro your going t-to drop me! W-What ability is t-this?! Able to p-pick up your y-younger bro or something?!"

"No! It's superhuman strength!" I placed him onto his feet.

"O-Oh…that is awesome"

"Yeah! My image is an awesome hero!"

"Oh…my image is the cute, unnoticeable one"

"Haha mine is more badass!"

"I like mine. I think I'll get a lot of things called fangirls from it"

"Fangirls? What are they?"

"Eric told me they're girls who sort of fall in love with you"

"Wow…awesome. I hope I get fangirls!" Mattie laughed.

"Canada c'mon back to training" Eric said.

"Oh okay…well bye Alfred" I smiled.

"Bye bro" he ran back to his station. Konishi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon America, time to choose a weapon" I nodded. We walked over to the weaponry station and viewed. None of them was catching my eyes, like they were really only maces, swords, lancers, glaives, knives, poles heck even a stick. "Are any of them catching your attention?"

"No…they all seem pretty, brutal. Well, besides the stick"

"Only an idiot would choose the stick…or the Germany"

"The Germany?" he nodded.

"The 3rd Germany chose a stick. Despite how much of a disadvantage it was he surprisingly made it to the semi finals before getting pierced to the heart by the 3rd Italy using a lancer"

"Umm…that's ummm…wow"

"Yeah. So any of them you want?" I was about to say no when I finally saw one. It was a metal baseball bat. I held it firmly and gave it a little test swing. "You like the bat?"

"Yeah. I used to do baseball when I was little; this is a really good bat"

"You want to use the bat?" I grinned and nodded. "Okay then. Let's go to your station" we walked off to the station. I swung the bat around while walking. We then arrived at my station. It looks like a mini gym or something.

"Why is it like a gym or something?"

"Well, you don't exactly, look strong. Fanbase's usually have girls who would literally fall in love with you. They're known as fangirls. If you want to upgrade your abilities and weapons, I suggest starting to show some form of 'sex appeal'. After all, aren't superheroes usually buff?"

"Yeah…b-but I'm buff!" Konishi grabbed a bit of pudge from my stomach.

"That's real buff to me. Too many fast foods I assume?" I quickly moved him away from me.

"H-Hey don't grab my stomach whenever you feel like it!" I turned my back from him. A shadow-like beam then suddenly passed me. It just missed my face and hit the wall. "W-Wow what the fuck?!" Konishi and I quickly turned to the direction where it came from. We saw a girl along with this dude. He placed his arm down and smiled at me.

"Puntira your representative almost killed mine. Control him" Konishi said.

"I should be saying that to you. Like about…ummm what was it, 4 years ago. You know when your 7th America brutally murdered my Laos in this very training room" Puntira replied. I was a bit confused as to what was happening.

"Just let the past be the past Puntira. I couldn't control him. That America was pretty messed up" Laos turned to me.

"Me and my people can't 'let the past be the past'. I don't plan on forgiving you or America for what he did to the 7th Laos" the Laotian said.

"Huh? Wait what did I do now?" I asked. Laos turned to me, with a surprised look in his face.

"Do you even watch the battles?"

"Not really but I think I watched the 7th America. He was pretty weird"

"The 7th America brutally slaughtered the 7th Laos using an axe off camera. Himaruya then just covered it up and claimed the Laotian committed suicide"

"Well…I don't think anyone in my country knew this. We didn't really like him though"

"I don't care. The point is your representative blew our chance to win the 7th games. He blew our chance to prove ourselves, to be noticed more"

"Well, from the 4th to 6th America and Laos got along. I'm sure we can"

"After what happened? We felt betrayed, backstabbed; I'm sure we can't just 'get along' again" Puntira placed his hand on the Laotian.

"C'mon we best go back to training"

"Puntira, why can't we get along again, like we used to" Konishi said.

"After what your America did, I doubt I can forget it so easily" Laos and his representative walked off to their station, which happened to be 3 stations away from us.

"So Katsu, I already have a nemesis?"

"Yeah…I guess you do"

"That sucks. Oh well I better get training!" I began training to fight using both my fists and bat.

After half a day of training I got to have a break.

"Can I PLEASE have McDonalds now?!"

"Alright America jeez, but show them this card, you get food for free" Konishi replied. I grabbed the card, grinned and ran off to find Matthew.

"Hey Mattie where are you?!"

"Right behind you" he said. I turned around seeing him turn visible again.

"Oh hey! Bro lets go get McDonalds!"

"O-Okay" I grabbed his hand and ran to the elevator. We entered the elevator, realising we're the only ones. After the elevator ride we left the building and walked across the road to McDonalds. "Ummm Alfred, do you know how you're going to pay?" I shrugged.

"We're representatives. I think we get them for free" I walked up to the counter. I asked for 3 large cokes, 2 large fries and 4 large cheeseburgers. I flashed around the card and got my food for free. Matthew got himself a soft serve and a bottle of water. He also flashed his card. I got us a seat at the end of the dining area and ate my food.

"So Alfred, I saw someone shot some dark beam at you" I slurped my coke.

"Oh yeah! He was really angry at me for some odd reason and tried to kill me"

"The Laos representatives did that to all of the American representatives after the 7th one"

"Oh yeah. Apparently the 7th America dude killed the 7th Laos or something"

"Oh okay. Well hopefully the Laos doesn't kill you"

"Yeah…" something then came onto my mind. I reminded myself that Mattie or I isn't coming out of this alive.

"Is something on your mind Alfred" I slurped onto my drink more.

"Not really, just that we're both in the battles together"

"Oh…we'll find a way out of this together, alive"

"Yeah! I mean I'm the main character! I'm the hero so I'll figure something out and then it will be a happy ending!"

"You acting like this is a TV show or a story"

"I can act the way I want!" I finished my food as well as Mattie. "Let's go!" Mattie sighed. I grabbed his arm and basically dragged him back to the training headquarters. He's too slow; seriously he needs to be faster. I went back to the training headquarters and went back to training until it was dark.

"C'mon America I think that's enough training for today" I nodded. He threw me a towel to wipe off the sweat. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead.

"Let's go Katsu!" Konishi and I went back to the apartment. I threw my jacket on the lounge and ate some ramen. I then noticed a phone.

"America? What are you staring at?"

"There's a phone here?"

"Yeah of course"

"Can it call people out the hotel?" Konishi was quiet for a moment.

"You want to call your family?" I nodded. "You're actually the first America representative I've had who wanted to call their family.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can call them if you want, spend your time on the phone too" he washed the dishes. "I'll be going to bed. You should try and go to bed soon since we have more training tomorrow"

"O-Okay then" he walked off to his room and slept. I picked up the phone and dialled my mom's home number. It started ringing.

"Hello Jones residence" Emily answered. I couldn't answer for a moment. "Hello?" I took a gulp.

"Yo Emily" she just broke down.

"A-Alfred?! I-Is that you?! MOM ALFRED IS ON THE PHONE!" I laughed a bit.

"Yeah it's me. Anyway how are you holding up?"

"I've been crying for a while over the call outs. You broke your promise!"

"I know and I'm sorry Emily"

"Why aren't you talking loudly?"

"Well my assistant is sleeping and I don't really want to get him mad"

"Oh okay. Anyway like, how is it there? What were the changes? You can tell me right?"

"Ummm…" I looked at the red veins on my arm. "I don't think I can say it since they might be listening. Can you wait and see?"

"But I don't like watching the battles!"

"Me neither but hey, I'm in it. You want to watch it now?"

"But you'll kill people~" I was silent for a moment. "I don't want to watch you kill people"

"Alright then. Hey what does mom thinks about this?"

"She's hoping you don't make a fool of yourself. She'll be watching you though"

"Okay then. Hey I'll need upgrades for my weapons and shit so could you support me throughout the battles?"

"I'm not 16 yet I can't"

"Oh yeah…hm well get mom to support me! I noticed last year and the year before she was supporting the France"

"Of course she'll be supporting you!"

"Okay then. Well, I should head to bed. I need to wake up early and train"

"Oh…okay then. Will you call tomorrow?"

"I'll try my best!"

"Okay good~. Also don't die! Please don't!" I laughed.

"I promise I won't Emily"

"Okay good! If you do I swear I'll never forgive you!"

"Okay then okay then. Night Emily"

"Night~" I hung up. I entered my room, changed to my pyjamas and went to sleep. I feel asleep almost instantly. It was good hearing my sister again. It seems I already have myself an enemy. I hope Laos and I can get along though, he seems pretty cool. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

End of chapter III.


End file.
